Be The Velvet of the Night
by TeddySkater
Summary: They were cutting it close, the minute countdown had already begun when Remus finally excused himself and smoothly strode across the room to where she stood. Their relationship has been going on for a few good weeks now, and nobody has been any the wiser. Remus and Tonks find a moment to themselves at the Order's Christmas Eve party. Set during Christmas of OotP.


It's a good party. One of the better that she's been to, anyway. The music is lively, the food is delicious, and the ever-present gloom and moodiness of 12 Grimmauld Place seems to have been deferred in favor of Christmas cheer.

Tonks leans against the wall of the kitchen's entrance and takes another sip of her mulled wine, taking in the sight of all the movement, from Kingsley and Emmeline's smooth and graceful footwork to the Weasley Twins' raucous laughter at their own discordant dancing.

In possibly the strangest turn of events, Molly has entertained a dance with Sirius (there is a collective gasp from the crowd as he dips her impossibly low), all squabbles between the two of them apparently forgotten amidst the joyful atmosphere and twinkling fairy lights. Sirius really has become a completely new character in the weeks since. He's to thank for most of the decorating here, and it's good to see the excitement in his eyes. Rumors have it that he and the Weasley twins have even charmed the decor to play "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" precisely when Christmas Day rings in. Something more to look forward to.

"Care for a dance, _Nymphadora_?" It's Bill who pulls her from her thoughts, purposefully drawling out her name to tick her. He grins as though he's so clever.

Normally, this would get him a punch in the shoulder, but it's Christmas Eve, so she'll let it slide.

Tonks takes a glance at the great Black family clock, now festively adorned in red and green tinsel. It's nearly midnight.

"No, thanks, Bill," she replies with a smile, and in an effort to avoid sounding rude, adds, "Gotta finish my drink."

Bill eyes the raised glass in her hand, then shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Her eyes follow him for a moment as she watches him skip across the room to bother his sister for a dance instead. Poor girl. Ginny and Harry had been wrapped in conversation for the good part of an hour now, and the youngest Weasley had probably been hoping to make something of the holiday season.

Truth be told, so was she. Nothing against Bill, of course, but Tonks would much rather spend the countdown to Christmas Day under the mistletoe with another gentleman.

Raising her drink to her lips once again, Tonks skims her eyes across the room over her glass in what she hopes is a discreet manner, and sure enough, finds Remus Lupin's eyes locked on her.

Or rather more precisely, her dress. It's a simple burgundy red dress, matching the color of her lips, and his eyes are staring so intently she feels a blush rising in her cheeks. He's said before that he thinks she looks lovely in dresses, and it's not that she never wears dresses, it's more that she's never worn one quite this tight. Or low-cut.

He looks away, embarrassed, when she catches him, and Tonks stifles a laughter. _Oh, good tidings, indeed._

* * *

Her lips part from his as all the bells ring off in some Christmas tune that she vaguely registers. He's so handsome up close, and she laughs as she moves her hand down from behind his neck to rest on his chest.

"Merry Christmas," he says, his voice just above a whisper. He's got that smile on his face that she _loves_, and that she's certain he only ever gives her. There's the reflection from the twinkling fairy lights in his amber eyes as well, and maybe it's partly the wine she's been drinking, but he's so _so_ attractive that she can't resist pulling him down again for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas," she breathes when they break apart again. They're on the landing, the voices from the party downstairs still audible through the floors, but all that matters to her in that moment is Remus' hands around her waist and cupped against her face.

* * *

They were cutting it close, the minute countdown had already begun when Remus finally excused himself from his conversation with Arthur and smoothly strode across the room to where she had stood. He'd placed his hand on the small of her back, his arm wrapped around her waist, and swiftly turned the pair of them around the corner and up the stairs without anyone's notice.

He'd kept his arm around her as they found their place underneath the charmed, sparkling mistletoe, and she could smell the delicious mixture of cinnamon and mulled wine on his breath as he threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her close.

* * *

"I saw you with young Bill Weasley," Remus says with half a grin on his face when they come up for air once again.

"'_Young_' Bill?" she repeats.

Remus chuckles. "Well, he's younger than me. For a moment I thought he was going to snatch you away from me." He leans down for another kiss.

"He's older than me though... You're both… older than me," she answers back between kisses. _Merlin_, he's addicting.

"He's a lot closer… to your age." Remus groans softly in protest when she pulls back once again to look him in the eyes.

"I only want you though," she reassures him. "You're the best kisser," she teases, and is glad to see his cheeks color slightly as he laughs. He's so funny.

Remus looks away for a second, then brings his gaze back down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. "Do you think he knows? About us?"

It's her turn to laugh. "Who, Bill? No, I don't think so."

Relief washes over his expression. It's subtle, but she catches it.

"I mean, I've been careful not to let anything slip, but I think Molly definitely wants something to happen between us," she says, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Does she, now?"

"Yes, she's been rather keen on chatting with me about my love life lately, and she's mentioned more than a couple times about what a _nice man _you are." Tonks smiles at his chest as she runs her fingers down the front of his sweater, loving the feel of the cashmere and the scent that is so distinctly _Remus_.

"Well," Remus chuckles, "I guess if Molly wants it to happen, we ought to let her in on our secret." He places a finger underneath her chin and lifts her gaze to meet his eyes again.

Their little secret. Their relationship has been going on for a few good weeks now, and nobody has been any wiser. She'd almost like to tell Moody how much better her Stealth skills have become, but that would defeat the purpose.

"Maybe not yet," she replies.

Remus' eyebrows raise, not expecting her answer. She grins. "In a bit, yeah, but for now, I want you all for myself," and she reaches up once again to take his surprised laughter against her lips.

* * *

As a mother of seven children, Molly Weasley knows exactly when someone she is speaking to is hiding something, no matter how skilled or trained they may be.

As a listener of the great Celestina Warbeck, Molly Weasley knows better than anyone of the tells that arise when a girl is in love.

So despite her lightheadedness from all the dancing, there's no escaping her attention tonight that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had whisked away from the party together at midnight.

Of course she knows they've been in a relationship. She had noticed the not-so-subtle flirting for weeks ahead of it even beginning. She'll continue to pretend as though she is guessing though, let them have the fun of believing they're a few steps ahead. Let them have that thrill.

She remembers what it's like to be young and in love.


End file.
